


Baby be mine.

by GoringWriting



Series: MCU Rarepair Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), F/F, First Meetings, M/M, Magic, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When something bad happens to Tony and Stephen you call in Pepper Potts and Christine Palmer. But this is something new for both women.MCU Rarepair Bingo sqaure- "de-aged"





	Baby be mine.

Pepper has never been to the sanctum. Tony belongs here and she will just call his phone if she needs him. 

So, she's curious when she opens the door to the Sanctum and finds both Stephen's wizard friend Wong and his doctor friend Christine are standing there.

"Thank you both for coming," Wong says.

"What happened to them?" Pepper asks and Wong tells them.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Christine asks.

"They were hit by a powerful spell and regressed to a young age," Wong says.

"How young?" Pepper asks.

"Mr. Stark appears to be two and Stephen is four," Wong says and Pepper orders some clothes and thing that kids need.

"Why are we here?" Pepper asks.

"I can fine the counter spell but I need two people to watch those two," Wong says.

"And you called us?"

"Yes. You are both trusted friends of Stephen and Tony and I felt the ones they would be most comfortable seeing them in this position," Wong says and Pepper can't fault his logic. It would either be her or Rhodey and Rhodey is in a different state at the moment.

She's the only choice.

"Wait if you're here who's watching those two?" Pepper asks.

"I left the cloak looking after them in the library," Wong says vanishing into a portal and the two women head in the direction he pointed and enter the library.

The cloak is laying across the ground two giggling little bumps under it. A tiny head of black curls pokes out from underneath it.

"Hi there, my name is Pepper. You must be Tony," she says kneeling beside the sentient blanket and the boy giggles and nods. Another head pokes out, slightly older than Tony with inquisitive eyes.

"And you must be Stephen," Pepper says and the boy nods and Pepper gets a glimpse under the blanket. Tony is in only a diaper and Stephen is wearing a hideous tunic and a diaper as well. Pepper guesses that ancient orders of sorcerers don't carry pull-ups.

"Christine, can you step out and let Happy in. He has some stuff the boys might enjoy," Pepper says, the doctor doesn't look comfortable with the children at all.

Christine leaves and Pepper smiles at the boys and she can see that the two of them are holding hands underneath the blanket. 

It's adorable.

Christine comes in and Pepper opens the box and pulls out a pair of overalls, a t-shirt, and a fresh diaper for Tony and a pair of pull-up, jeans, and matching t-shirt for Stephen.

"Stephen sweetie, is it alright if I help you dress? After you can help me dress Tony," Pepper says. Tony is generally better with children but she's seen him do it enough to imitate him.

"Okay," Stephen says and she helps him into the outfit and with nothing to keep Tony's attention he stuffs a corner of the cloak into his mouth and starts drooling on it.

"Nuuu, icky," Stephen says pulling it out and Tony's lower lip wobbles and Stephen immediately hugs him tightly and wipes his thumb on his pants and let's Tony suck on that while he helps Pepper get the toddler dressed. 

"No don't you boys look cute," Pepper says.

"Pe!" Tony squeals excitedly arms flailing.

"Okay boys a small snack and then nap time," Pepper says and Stephen helps her feed Tony Cheerios and Stephen gets grapes and then she's settling them in an arm chair for a nap and the cloak settles around them as both boys snuggle close.

"You're so good with them. I...never got used to being around children. Surgeons don't really need a bedside manner. But, I have a good one. I've never had a problem with children before," Christine says.

"But this is two kids who are actually adults needing you to take care of things that are outside your wheelhouse. The children you see are in need of surgery something you know you can help them with. I normally don't spend much time with children but Tony adores them. So, I think about him and what would he do and it works out well for me," Pepper says.

"You are pretty amazing," Christine says.

"Thank you. You shouldn't sell yourself short though," Pepper says.

"Maybe we should discuss this over dinner?" Christine says and Pepper hears little voices babbling.

"Perhaps we should wait until we're done caring for our regressed exes," Pepper says and Christine nods and they go to see what the boys have gotten up to when they are supposed to be sleeping like good little boys.


End file.
